


Everybody Gets Some

by Calysta Rose (Calysta)



Category: Actor RPF, Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, College AU, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Intoxication, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calysta/pseuds/Calysta%20Rose
Summary: Matt and Tyler are hot, my BFF was being inspirational and here you have a semi-Everybody Wants Some inspired college AU where Matt and Tyler are friends and one night they add a new layer to their friendship.  *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*





	Everybody Gets Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wayincognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayincognito/gifts).



> Inspirational image:  
> 

College house parties are the best Matt decides blearily, as he wanders away from the kitchen. He'd switched to water about 30 minutes ago, but he is still tipsy and a little stoned from all the second-hand smoke in the air. Matt has been out playing ping pong, but he is ready to kick back and chill now. He heads back toward the 'study room' aka the make-out-spot (a dingy little room with a ratty little couch and some bean bags and not much else) to see if he can find Tyler. Tyler had been dominating the drunk olympics earlier in the night but had disappeared at some point and Matt misses him. 

Matt finds Tyler, sprawled on the study couch, legs splayed wide. A god damn invitation to sin is what he is. He starts to walk past Tyler, but Tyler catches his hand and pulls Matt toward him, between his legs and now Matt's standing there in that space and Tyler's mouth is *right there* and Matt thinks, "Oh shit, it's gonna happen isn't it?" 

Tyler's got this smile on his face, gentle but intent. And he runs his fingers along Matt's treasure trail to ask the question, rather than use his words. Matt's stomach just tightens and his dick fills fast, nice and obvious in his loose shorts which is all he's wearing at this point. 

Tyler smiles because he knows a yes when he sees one. So he keeps stroking Matt's treasure trail with one hand, but the other one goes back around one of Matt's legs, slides up it, pressure firm so it doesn't tickle, slides up under Matt's shorts and cups his ass to give it a little squeeze.

Then Tyler uses both hands to tug Matt's shorts down and Matt's dick jumps up almost horizontal, and Matt's whole body feels like it's on fire in anticipation. Tyler licks his lips and leans forward, but he has to grab Matt's dick because Matt's breathing heavy and his dick is not staying still. 

Not until Tyler grabs it and makes it his. Takes it into his mouth, all the way down the root in one fucking swallow. Matt's knees start to give out and Tyler pulls him forward, leaning back so that now Matt is arching over Tyler on the couch and he can use his hands to brace himself on the back of the couch. And Tyler just sucks *hard*, then gently pulls back, running his tongue firmly up the center of Matt's dick.

Matt nearly comes from that, but Tyler is pushing him back and Matt groans in despair because *come on*! But Tyler is just moving them, pushing Matt's shorts all the way down and then turning on the couch and pulling Matt down over him, so that Matt can kneel on the couch and fuck into Tyler's mouth. Seeing Tyler like that, his lips slick and red, his eyes half-closed in pleasure, it takes all of two more thrusts and Matt is coming like a freight train down Tyler's throat. 

When Matt comes back to himself he's flat on his back on the couch, Tyler's between his legs, with one of Matt's legs up over his shoulder. Tyler's got his shorts off too now and has found a condom and lube somewhere, Tyler whispers that it was in his pocket all night because he was not going to risk missing the chance to do this with Matt, and he's suiting up and getting enough lube on his fingers to get Matt open. Not that Matt needs much prep.

He's so freaking relaxed from the booze, the pot and now the orgasm that he's practically a puddle. But Tyler is a considerate boy, he wants repeats he whispers, so he's gonna make damn sure Matt is ready and loving it. And the lube isn't even cool, not like usual, because it's been in Tyler's pocket all night and so it's got all his body heat warming it. Tyler slips two fingers in to start, just pressing gently at first and then when he meets no resistance, pushing deeper...looking for Matt's prostate.

Matt's dick rising from the dead lets Tyler know when he's found it and then Tyler is moving in closer, spreading Matt further open and fucking into him with long, slow, strokes. Matt's never felt anything so amazing in his life and his mind just blanks out for a second. And then Tyler's fully into him and he just holds there. Really letting Matt get a feel for him, the heat and the ridiculous width of him. And then he starts, keeping it slow at first, eyes locked with Matt's. But not for long, because Tyler has been wanting this since he saw Matt 2 years ago when they first met. He picks up speed, fucking harder and faster, steady and intense. He falls forward then, his hard stomach rubbing against Matt's renewed erection and it's too much, Matt orgasms again and that's when Tyler kisses him and fucks even faster as he starts chasing his own orgasm.

Seconds later it's over and Tyler is heavy and warm on his chest and Matt's whole body is tingling from his scalp to his toes and he can barely think, but he turns his head toward Tyler and they kiss gently as they both come down.

They fall asleep for a bit but manage to wake up before morning. They stumble back to Tyler's room and crash together in bed.


End file.
